Johann Dassbüt
Johann Dassbüts Vorgeschichte (in eigenen Worten) Was wollt Ihr von mir? Ich will in Ruhe mein verdammtes Bier trinken und nicht dahergelaufenen Idioten meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen! Was? Ja natürlich trink ich einen Schnaps mit Euch – da sag ich nicht Nein. Ihr seid doch kein so großer Idiot wie ich dachte! Mein Name ist Johann Dassbüt. Verzieht nicht Euer Gesicht! Einen ehrlichen Mann erkennt man am festen Händedruck und die Schwielen, die Ihr spürt, stammen von ehrlicher Arbeit. Prost! Ahhh, das tut gut! Also was wollt Ihr wissen? Ich bin ein Bootsmann seit ich über die Reling pissen kann. Ich bin mit meinem Eltern den Reik rauf und runter....Kennt Ihr den Reik? Was für ein Fluss! Wo war ich?...Achja meine Alten...waren gute Leute, haben mir meine ersten Knoten beigebracht und wie man nen Fisch aus dem Fluss zieht....und dann....ein Haufen verdammter Banditen haben sie umgebracht! Verdammtes Gesindel! Ich hab noch versucht einem ein Ruder über den Schädel zu ziehen, aber sie haben mich nur lachend in den Fluss gestoßen. Wisst Ihr wie Blut im Flusswasser schmeckt? thumb|left|171pxSchaut mich nicht so mitleidig an! Glaubt ihr ich bin ne heulende Küchenmagd, die euch was über ihre Scheiß-Kindheit vorjammert während Ihr sie in der Scheune nagelt? Außerdem hat mich das eines gelehrt: All Euer Fleiß, all Euer Können ist einen feuchten Scheißdreck wert, wenn ihr euch nicht verteidigen könnt. Was? Nein, ich war nicht allein. Man kann über das Flussvolk sagen was man will – und glaubt mir, da gibt es einiges – aber wir halten zusammen. Der alte Vinzenz hat mich auf seinen Kahn geholt. Ich hab dann noch auf andern Booten angeheuert – ein Paar starke Hände finden am Reik immer einen Pot Suppe und nen trockenen Platz zum schlafen. Und gerade auf den langen Strecken ist einer, der das Ruder genauso gut hält wie ein Schwert, immer gefragt. Als ich genug Schotter zusammen hatte, hab ich mir ein eigenes Boot gekauft. Klein, aber mein. „Dassbüts Glück“ hab ich drauf gemalt – Ha, was für ein Witz! „Verdammte Höllenscheiße“ wär ein passenderer Name gewesen! Es lief anfangs ganz gut, aber dann brach mein Geschäft ein...besser gesagt die Kundschaft lief davon. Was? Zur Eurer ersten Frage: Klar, nehm ich noch nen Kurzen. Zur zweiten: Nein, das geht euch nichts an. Begnügt euch damit, wenn ich euch nen Spruch vom alten Vinzenz sage „Manchmal pisst du in den Fluss und manchmal pisst der Fluss auf dich“ So ist nun mal das Leben. So bin ich hier gelandet. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe den Reik, mehr als jedes Weibsbild, das mir jemals den Schwengel poliert hat – aber ein Mann kann nicht immer für andere rudern. Und mein Glück lag offensichtlich nicht im Wasser. Ich hab also mein Unglücks-Boot verkauft, mir ordentlichen Stahl besorgt und bin dann dem Wisch hier gefolgt. Wie? Ja, ich weiß was drauf steht, auch wenn ich es nicht lesen kann. Die Einladung riecht genauso stark nach Gold, wie die Muschi der hiesigen Wirtin nach altem Fisch. Kommt, jetzt geb ich Euch einen aus! Mal sehen ob Ihr ne ordentliche Ladung vertragt. Erscheinungsbild Johann Dassbüt ist ein großer, breitschultriger Mensch, Mitte Zwanzig. Sein etwas verfilztes Haar ist blond, genauso wie der Schnauzbart der sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht ziert. Er ist muskulös und wirkt roh, auch etwas unwirsch, seine Stirn legt sich schnell in Falten. Egal ob seine Laune gut oder schlecht ist – man hört seine Stimme immer deutlich – meist mit einem Fluchwort gewürzt. Er trägt einfache, aber praktikable Kleidung, ist leicht gerüstet und an seinem Gürtel hängt ein Schwert und eine kleine Axt.